Warriors Orochi: The 7 Demons of Zen
by Noixer13
Summary: Forgotten in world that Orochi created, there's a kingdom Known as Zenkyo. This place was protected by the 7 Demons, the Kurai Family. But this royal family was turned into stone, long before the human warriors appeared, and now they are waiting for the chosen ones to wake them up from their slumber. *warning, this story will contain yaoi and multliples pairs*
1. Chapter 1: Awakening

Ok, Noixer here.

First of all, i would like to say that i don't really know how to write in english, so worry for any ortographic error. If you spot them, please note me with a correction.

Disclaimer: i don't own the warriors orochi characters (sadly) only the 7 kurai's are mine.

Warnings: Ok, so this story will be mainly yaoi and have multiples pairings. The raiting might go up... but i'm not sure about that yet.

Now, let the story begin.

Warriors Orochi: The Kurai Clan.

Chapter one: Awakening.

Hidden between mountain and a dense mist, there's a kindgom know under the name of Zenkyo. This kingdom has never seen a war since the emperor, Renshin Kurai, took over the throne. Renshin, even if he was a powerfull demon, was a gentle emperor, kind with his people and just with those who deserve it. The people loved him and as long as he, or any of his sixs sons, were on the kindom, they would never fear for intruders. Not that anyone could enter the kingdom just like that. The only entrance of the kingdom were the dark labirynth, wich only the royal family knew how to use, and the crecent bay. But making a frontal attack to the city by the bay would lead to a bad end. Zenkyo never needed an army, since the seven Kurais, mostly called kingdom guardians, were all half demons with amazing powers. An attack from the bay would be stoped by the fifth son of Renshin, who could control the water at his will. Each son could control a diferent element and were very skilled in the martial arts. Indeed, there was nothing to worry about while they protected the kingdom.

But just behind the tall mountains that surrounded the kingdom, there was anoter kingdom, five times bigger than Zenkyo. This was the kingdom of koukyo. They were feared by the other seven kingdome that surrounded Koukyo and no one dared to stop them when they invaded and stole supplies, or destroyed towns. The emperor of Koukyo, Shuen Ye, was a big man with an even bigger ego, no one dared to defie him and for this he belived that he was more powerfull than Renshin. So he tried to prove this by attacking Zenkyo. But when he meet the seven guardians, he came to realize that him alone could never win against such a powerfull family, since they were not humans. In his rage, for not being able to win against the kurais, Shuen Ye called for the aid of the mystics, saying that Zenkyo attacked their land.

Most of the mystics denied their help, knowing that the family of demons had made a pact of never attacking other countries. But one of them, who distrusted and disliked the family of demons, lended her aid to Shuen Ye. This mystic, along with a large army of Koukyo's soldiers, armed with holy weapons, capable of killing demons, invided Zenkyo. The Kurai family couldn't win against them this time, and to save her family, Renshin's wife, Suo Rin, casted a spell over his sons and husband with her last breath. Each one of them turned into stone and she make sure that they could never be destroyed. Another mystic, who saw the huge mistake that his fellow mystic did, took the statues to seven different places of the kingdom, so that one day, the chosen ones could come and wake the seven guardians again, so they could take what was rightfully theirs.

A hundred years later, the serpent king Orochi, created a collision of two eras. This created a rift in the dimenssions, and the seven kingdoms were mixed with the lands of japan and china. The warriors of this two eras managed to defeat Orochi, not once, but twice. But their worlds never went back to where they belonged. And humans tend to fight to expand their lands. Their wars extended over their own lands and into others... this other lands turned out to be the seven kingdoms. But what they didn't know was that the Serpent king was about to wake up again.

In the kingdom of Wu, nothing could be more pacefull. The Sun family were happy with their new land and castle. Even if their previous one was destroyed when the worlds collided, they managed to find other one, completely unused and that only needed a bit of reparations on the out side. The castle was big enough to fit all the generals of WU and some guests of japan or the other kingdoms. It had a beautifull garden with a big and strange withered tree with colored ribbons tied on the branches. Sun Jian, the leader of Wu decided to leave it, since for some reason he could feel that this tree held an important value. The inside of the caste were perfect, with a bit of dust around the place, but perfect. And there seem to be a golden throne in the dinning room, along with three chairs made of golden on each side. 'For a royal family maybe' Sun Jian guessed as he passed a hand over the golden throne. He wondered what could hapened with the family that lived here...

"hey pops!" his eldest son, Sun Ce, came runing into the room, along with his sister and brother. They seem to be exited about something and that made him curious. "We found this awesome statue, you have to see it!"

Following his sons, Sun Jian made it to the back yard of the castle, where a statue of a tall man with horns, long hair and a katana in hand was in the middle of the garden. The statue was so perfect that it almost looked like a real person who was turned into stone, at the armor that the man sported was well made too. There was rage in the gaze of the statue, and it's movement was perfect. The position showed that he was lashing out at something, like in mid battle, and that he was ready to die fighting.

"Isn't it impressive?" Sun Ce asked while standing next to it. The statue was a head taller than him. The young tiger patted the shoulder of the statue, a grin on his face. "I wonder who was this guy."

"Probably the owner of this castle." Replied Sun Quan. He was also interested in this statue, but for different reasons than his brother. For once, the castle seem to be old and after many years of being unused this statue should at least have a little crack or dirt... but no. It was completely white, like marbel. "Lu Meng and Zhou Yu might find something about him in the library... maybe some kind of record of the kingdom..."

Meanwhile, Sun Jian keept a firm gaze over the statue... there was something about it that gave him the same sensation that the tree did, like this was something sacred and shouldn't be touched. He shock his head and approached the statue to see it better. Was the owner of this castle a monster like Orochi? Maybe... he couldn't be sure. But at least he looked powerfull. "Come one sons, we need to get settle down before the night falls." he said before walking inside the castle again. Sun Ce and Sun Quan watched him go before goin after him.

In another part of the castle, the library to be exact, Lu Xun, the young strategist of Wu, was looking through some old books that told stories about this place, and he had to admit that they were prety amazing. They told about how the kingdom was created and who ruled it. It seem that the previous ruler was an inmortal, as well as his sons. But then... what could happen to them? He was goin to place the book on his shelf, but thought better about it and took it with him, then walked over to where his mentor, Lu Meng was talking to Zhou Yu, ready to show what he had found. They were revising old maps of the contry and strategy book writen by some one called Yuushin... The young strategist knew he was one of the sons of the owner of the castle. When Xun approached them, Lu Meng was the first one to notice him.

"Ah, Lu Xun! did you find anything at all?" he asked before his eyes landed in the worn out book. The boy noded and gave them the book, were an equally worn out letters read "History of Zenkyo." "Hmmm... I never heard of a Kingdom with that name." The older man said flipping through some pages. Over his shoulder, Zhou Yu glanced at the book, his eyes landing in a draw. Stoping Lu meng from flipping through that page, he took the book to himslef. "What's wrong Master Zhou yu?"

"I wasn't sure at first, but now i can recognize this man." He said pointing to one of the mans in the draw. Lu Xun looked at it and tried to remember who it was, but his eyes keep drifting to the other faces in the draw. It seem that it was like a family portrait. A man with horns (the emperor he said mentally) was sitting in the steps of the castle. He had a easy smile painted on his face, and in the steps under him, five boys and a girl sat. Each one had a different expression on their face. Some were smiling or laughing, and some were serious, looking straight ahead. But there was someone else in the picture, the man that Zhou Yu had pointed out was standing besides the emperor, and for a second, Lu Xun also thought that he had see him before.

"Does the book says who they are?" The boy asked scanning the page, finding a list of names in the middle of the page. He read each name out loud, Renshin, the emperor, was the first. The came the name of each son: Sei, the eldest and heir of the kingdom. He glanced at the draw again, eyes landing in one of the boys who looked like a copy from the emperor, but with some minor details, like his hair, with was short, and the long scar that runned down his left eye. Then, besides him there was a tall boy who looked very strong and had an eyepatch over his right eye (Rou), and sitting besides him, there was a beatiful girl with long flowing hair (Kai); On the other side of the emperor, a kid with red hair sat with a frown on his face, under his eyes there was some kind of tattoos, (Ten, he gussed) then there was a boy with a very happy smile, hugging a giant blue ball (Yuu) and then came the small girl, she had white hair and a crown of flower on her head. This must have been Ai... That left the last name... and when Xun read it, he relized that he knew the man.

Fu Xi...

One of the three mystics that helped them in the second war against Orochi...

"It's Fu Xi, the Mystic who traveled with Sakon Shima if i'm not mistaken." Zhou Yu said, closing the book. He had that look that said that he was in deep though. Xun noted that his mentor had the sam look, but what could they possibly be thinking? Anyway, before he could start to think about it too, Zhou Yu's voice snapped him back into focus. "Anyway, we shall take this to out lord, he might be interested in what this book says."

"indeed," Lu meng said, also taking some paper that he had found with him, Xun wondered what did they say, but refrained from asking. He would know in the due time. "Besides, it's getting dark and i'm sure the mans already set the campment outside... i'm starving"

Zhou Yu noded and started to walk out of the library, still holding the book. Lu xun was goin to start walking behind them, when the reflect of something made him cover his eyes... but just as soon as it came, it dissapeared. Xun glanced around... Where did that glow came from?

"Xun, are you coming?" Lu Meng asked, holding the door. It seem that his mentor didn't notice the strange glow that he saw.

"I'll go in a second, lord Lu Meng, i forgot something." he excused himself and walked deeper into the library. Lu Meng wached him go and sighed, he just expected that the kid didn't get lost. As for the young strategist, he keep walking besides rows and rows of book, trying to find the source of the glow. Just as he reached the end of the row, another glow landed on his face. Once again, it dissapeared before he could see from where it came from, but what he did see, was a double door that lead to the out side of the castle. Without much thinking, he opened the doors and walked out. What he saw took his breath away. There was a beatifull garden full of different flower, of all the colors and sizes. On each corner of the yard, there was a cherry tree from where the pink petals fell. And in the middle of it, there was a fountain, and in front of the fountain there was a familiar statue.

It was none other than the first boy he saw on the painting. 'Sei...' he thought taking a step towards the white statue. Was it made of marbel? but then... why was so spotless? from what he could take from the book, this palace was abandonate over a hundred years ago... shouldn't it be stained at least? Maybe there was still someone living in the castle and this person took care of cleaning the statues... He couldn't be sure.

He came to a stop before the statue of the Prince. He looked like he would have been a very handsome man, Xun mused, rasing his hand to touch the streched hand of the statue... that was something that catched his attention. The expression and position of the statue showed a deep despair, like he was reaching for something, wanting to protec it. It made Xun's heart ache for some reason. What ever it was, it must have been important... but why someone would inmortalize that moment into stone like that? Just as he was about to touch the hand, a voice coming from behind him starled him.

"Oi Xun, Lu Meng told me to... there you are!" it was only Ling Tong, so Xun breathed a sigh of reliefe. His friend looked bored at the yard untill his eyes landed on the statue next to Xun. "Hey, there's another one of those here!"

"another one?" Xun asked confused.

"yeah, Gan Ning and i saw another marbel statue in a small temple on the bay." Ling Tong explained, walking untill he was standing right beside the young strategist. "but that one was different, it was a small boy and it looked like he was pointing to the sea..."

Lu Xun looked back at the statue next to him... so there was one statue for each member of the royal family of this place? and in different locations of the place too, it seem. Oh well, he would have to look for them tomorrow. For now, it was better if they hurried back into the castle, the ligth of the day was about to dissapear, and they could get lost in such a huge place. "Come on Ling Tong, let us go back with the-!" but before he could step away from the statue's side, his foot got tangled in a vine (wich he was sure it wasn't there before) and fell against the stone figure. There was a small cracking sound and for a second, Ling Tong feared that his younger friend was injured. But Lu Xun stood up using the arm of the statue as support. He cursed when he his eyes falled over the small crack that appeared along said arm... but then, he winced when said crack started to get bigger, black lines making little roads all over the arm.

"Damn, it looks like you broke it..." Ling Tong said, looking at the arm more closely, just like Xun.

What happened next made them both jump and scream. Just as Xun was about to touch the small cracks, the stone hand moved, closing itself into a fist. Both warriors steped away from it, starled. Was this a dream? did they faint or something? Lu Xun and Ling Tong looked at eachother and took some steps backward, arms in hands and ready to attack if it was needed.

More cracks appeared on the stone and more the statue moved. First the hand, opening and closing, like trying to grab something that wasn't there. Then, with more cracks, the whole arm moved, goin to hold his face, trying to scratch the surface of it... the other arm went up to do the same and soon, small pieces of marbel started to fall down the arms, face and body... they revealed dark purple, and silver clothes along with pale skin. Xun looked facinated as all the marvel fell down, revealing the man he head seen in the painting of the book. Ling Tong instead got up, and tried to tugh Xun away from the statue... no, the man that was coming out of the statue. But the boy didn't move, like he was rooted in the spot, watching the most incredible thing of the world. With an annoyed sigh, Ling Tong runned out of the courtyard, it would be better if he got help and soon.

Once Ling Tong was away, Xun starte to get up. The man was now completely free of the stone and had fall into his knees. The young strategist knew that approaching the man would be a bad idea, and with a look at the iron claws over the pale fingers of the man, he knew that he would be in danger. Still he took a step forward and cleared his throat... The man, head snaped up and silver eyes meet golden ones... they both stared at eachother for a second... untill Xun blinked and the guy appeared right in front of him. Everything happened too fast for Xun to register it. One second he was face to face to the man, the next he was against one of the stone lamps, a hand over his throat, not pressing, but in a way that said that if he tried anything, the claws where goin to rip it out.

"_Arkail sha tran?!" _the man said in a dialect that Xun had never heard. He shook his head, trying to say that he didn't understand, but the tight grip over his neck didn't let him say anything at all. The man shook him again, hitting his back against the lamp again, and Xun was sure that it would leave a mark... not that it mattered if he was dead... "_Arkail sha tran?_" the man asked again and Xun's hand came up to hold the offending one, still trying to talk. It seem that the guy understood why he wasn't answering and his grip over his neck loosed up a little, the clawed hand coming to rest against his chest. The tip of each finger pressing against him. "_Arkail sha tran? shain_ _kein sa rai ie Koukyo suragu?_"

"i.. i'm sorry, i don't understand..." Xun said, and the guy looked at him with a confused expression. He even titled his head a little, and started to look at something over his neck. Not finding it, the hand over Xun's chest loosed up more.

"_waraik shain kie Koukyo suragun..." _the man said and he glanced around... he looked so lost. But it lasted a few seconds. His gaze turned cold again and it fell on Xun, making him glup. "_Rukan irai imna fraina?"_

Xun tried to explain again that he couldn't understand what he was saying, and the guy just huffed annoyed. I almost looked like he could understand whan Xun was saying. Suddenly, several steps could be heard from inside the library and that made the boy look that way. While he felt relieved that his friends were coming to his rescue, he was also worried for the man who keep him against the lamp. Xun glanced back at the man, only to find that he was just merely inches apart from his face. This made faint blush spreat through his cheecks... but then the guy didn something he didn't expect. Just at the same moment that the Sun family and some of the generals entered the garden, the prince leaned down and kissed Xun's lips.

To be continue...

Ok, this was the first chapter, please leave reviews!


	2. Chapter 2: Seishin, Fu Xi and the curse

Well, here we have the second chapter of this story. This one, i think it's shorter than the first one, but the third one will be more, long. Let's start!Also, some of the charactes might be OOC so sorry if that bothers anyone.

Chapter Two: Seishin, Fu Xi and the curse.

Lu Xun's eyes widened with surprise. He wasn't expecting this, and when he tried to move away, the guy pressed the tip of his claws harder against his chest. In the door of the the garden, Sun Jian and the other generals watched the scene just as surprised as the buy itself. What the hell was happening?! But just as suden as the kiss started, it ended. The prince had the same cold expression on his face as his gaze shifted from the blushing boy to the warriors that stood a few feets away.

"Who are you? and who gave you permission to enter the Palace?"

Xun's eyes shifted from his intense glance on the floor to the guy in front of him. What was happening? untill seconds ago, this man was talking in a foreiger lenguage that he didn't understand and now he was talking just like them? He wanted to ask how, but he guessed that the guy would not aswer his question, since he was more busy glaring at the Wu soldiers that stood on his way.

"I am Sun Jian, Lord of the Wu kingdom, and no one gave us permission..." Sun Jian said with a firm voice, hand over the hilt of his sword. Xun glanced at everyone, taking notice that each one of the generals had their weapons at hand, ready to save him. or at least try.

"Wu kingdom? i never heard of it..." the man said in a barely audible whisper. Only Lu Xun heard it and looked up at him. Could it be that the world of this guy was messed up because of what Orochi did too? Then he would surely be confused. Xun opened his mout to try and explain everything before something bad happened, but another voice beat him to that.

"And you would have never heard it if your world hadn't been messed up Lord Seishin" The silver eyed man turned to the source of the voice and his hard look turned into one of pure surprise. Standing over the one of the roofs of the library, Fu Xi looked at the young prince with a fond smile. Last time he saw him... it was before the curse was set over the royal family. "It's been a while young prince."

"Lord Fu Xi..." Seishin's voice was full of surprise at first, untill his gaze turned cold and full of rage. He pushed Xun to the side, claws barely scraping the fabric of his clothes, before jumping at the mystic. Claws clashed against a broad sword, making the prince growl. "You traitor! you and your kind!" he yelled as his fist clashed against the sword again and again. Fu Xi only held his ground, grunting each time the claws made contact with his sword. After a hundred of years sleeping into a stone prision, Seishin still had enough strength to fight. He was really the son of Renshin...

"Calm down Seishin and let me explain!" he tried to reason with the kid, but the other didn't stop on his assault. "I've never betrayed you or your family! it was another Mystic who helped Koukyo to invade!" This made the silverett stop for a second.

Another Mystic? that's true... the one who killed... his wife and son... it was Daiden... He took a step away from the other man, almost triping and falling down the roof. But then... where was everyone? were they dead too? His silver eyes gazed at Fu Xi with despair and the other shook his head.

"I'm sorry lord Seishin... all the people of Zenkyo are dead..." this gave a painfull feeling in the young prince heart, he was supposed to be there for them, to protect the all. And his family... "Your family... they are safe." what? he couldn't believe what he was hearing. His family was still alive? but then... where were they? why was this foreing army on their castle instead of them?

Donw in the garden, Sun Jian looked at the two inmortals with a frown. He was sure that this kid was one of the sons of the owner of the castle. He saw him in one of the paintings of the book that Zhou yu showed them before ling tong came and told them that Lu xun could be in danger. When he heard that one of the statues was moving, he couldn't believe it, but then again, they were in a world created by a serpent moster, so a living statue could be posible. What he didn't expect was to find a man instead of a statue and much less said man kissing one of his generals. And now everything was more confusing. Why was a mystic here? what were they talking about? He directed his gaze at Lu Xun, who was watching the two of them with a worried look. Soon, the sound of heavy steps landing on the ground again snaped him back to focus on the two inmortals. Fu Xi was talking to the silver eyed boy about something concerning his family and the boy looked more calm than a few minutes ago. Both of them made his way to where the boy was standing, but only Fu Xi talked to him.

"Lord Lu Xun, were you the one who woke up Lord Seishin from his prision of stone?" The mystic asked, but before the boy could answer, Lord Sun Jian stepped forward, clearing his troat to get the attention of the three. Only Fu Xi and Lu Xun looked at him, the silverett just keep glaring to the side.

"Can someone tell me what's goin on?" The leader of Wu wanted answers and Fu Xi could see that clearly. But how much could he tell without breaking the rules that himself imposed when the curse was casted over the kingdom. Only his presence in the kingdom was against the rules, but even so, he knew that whoever woke up first, would need some guidance, even more since so many years passed.

"This young man here," Fu Xi started, signaling with one hand towards Seishin. "Is the rightfull heir of this kingdom... or what's left of it. His name is Seishin Kurai, and a hundred years ago, he and his family were turned into stone to save their lifes. Only to wake up when the seven chosen ones came in contact with their stone forms. I assume that Lord Lu Xun is one of the chosen ones since he managed to break Seishin's stone seal."

Seishin, who didn't seem to know this last detail, shifted his gaze to the kid who was blushing faintly. So he owned his freedom to this kid? Sei studied the kid while Fu xi keep explaining about the curse. The kid, Lu Xun, didn't look much like a warrior, but it showed in his eyes that he had a brilliant mind. Each time his leader (or he assumed that this Sun Jian dude was his leader) speaked to him, the boy would answer with the true and his eyes would shift from shy to determined in a second. For a second, Sei couldn't help but remember his younger brother, Yuu, who usually acted the same way. He felt a pang of sadness wash over him at the memory. He really wanted to find his family soon and free them from this curse. Once they were back, they would reclaim this kingdom and rebuilt it to his former glory.

"... All the statues of the seven family members were placed somewhere in the kingdom of Zenkyo... but... ever since Orochi messed up the worlds, only three remained here. The others might be anywhere in the other kingdoms..."

"What?"

Fu Xi sighed when Sieshin interrupted. His voice sounded weak and pained at the mention of his family. He feared the reaction that the young lord would have when he found out that he wasn't in the seven kingdoms world anymore. But before he could explain things, the silver eyed boy was already jumping with a inhuman hability over the roof of the library and running down it, towards the throne room. If he keept up that way, he would see Renshin's statue in no time. The mystic wasted no time and followed the kid. The generals of wu could only watch, some of them confused, untill Sun Jian ordered them to return to the camp, that he and Xun would take care of things for now. Sun Ce and his brother were about to argue, but the look that his father sent their way told them otherwise. The two Wu warriors followed Fu Xi down the hallway, both lost in their own thoughts about all this.

Sun Jian's thought went back to the statue he had seen before. That man was probably the kid father. He felt a little sorry for the young lord, since loosing all his kingdom could be horrible, but not being able to help them or his family was worse. It made him remember when Orochi captured and used him so his sons and generals would do what he and Da Ji wanted. That helpness feeling was something he didn't wanted to feel ever again.

Lu Xun's thoughts were something among the same lines that Sun Jian. He felt sorry for the silver eyed prince, since from what he had seen and read in that book he found out before, the Kurai family seemed very united, much like the Sun family was. Now he understood why, while in statue from, the prince looked in so much despair... he was probably trying to save someone. Maybe one of his brothers... His mind shifted back to the faces of the painting... they all looked so happy there. As he followed Fu Xi to another garden, just in front of the throne room, Xun's eyes fell on the purple clad figure of the prince. He was kneeling in front of the statue of his father, his eyes devoid of tears, but full of pain. The mystic was at his side, one hand over the shoulder of the boy. Silver eyes looked up at the mystic in a silent question and Xun could see the mystic shaking his head with sadness. It was only then that the young man broke down. He let out a pained scream while he cluched at his head. Tears were now streaming down his face, and even the mystic was crying. Pain assaulted the hearts of the two warriors of Wu at the scene. What could possible make this cold looking prince cry like this? did something happened to the statue of his father? or maybe to the others? They both wanted to ask, but none of them made any movement to try. They just stayed there... watching the two inmortals cried under the night sky.

To be continue...

Please if you like the story, leave reviews, it will give me ispiration to continue it :)


End file.
